An Event
by SelenaMaddie
Summary: Shinichi's back. Sherry or Ran? And what would he do after it's all happening?


_This is my first story ever about Detective Conan's fiction telling. Uhh if this is bad please tell me, what's the matter pleaseeee. And review it please hehe. The chapter will be coming up! (if you want to).XD_

**Chapter One : Back To Nature**

"Ran-neechan! I have to pee hurry!" Conan said to Ran.

"Okay, I'll get over you," Ran said.

"No, you don't need, Ran-neechan. I can go myself!" Conan refused identically dancing-off. Well, it's because he has to pee so hurry.

"Ah okay Conan-kun. But you have to be hurried 'cause dad is waiting for us in the parking area," she pulled off Conan on his shoulder.

"Alright, neechan!" He suddenly ran fast to the toilet. When he was running, he saw a girl like Sherry was walking too. He eyed that girl seriously and that girl wasn't looking back on him, she bent her face down and looked sadly.

When he was away from that girl, he thought that he was so stupid he didn't go back for that girl. Or even ask her cutely who that beautiful girl was. He wanted to go back, but however he has to pee!! Hurry!! Ah, what a poor.

When he had already pee, he looked in the mirror while he was washing his hands. He was totally thinking about that girl. That girl's face is so familiar. It seemed he already knew her before, or whatever just saw in some photo. He suddenly remembered Sherry, Miyano Shiho. The girl who worked with the Black Organization. But it can't be! She must be Haibara Ai still. Cause Haibara even do not find the permanent APTX antidotes yet. He looked into the mirror again. Because he's too short, he just could see clearly his top hair and a half of his nose in the mirror. He suddenly felt not so good. He even couldn't see his face clearly in the mirror. His vision was blurry and blurrier. Now his little-red lips were blurry in his vision. Wait— his lips? Didn't he just could see a half of his nose in the mirror? Ahh, maybe it was just hallucination caused of the blurriness. Minute goes to minutes, he fell to the floor and hard to get up. Suddenly he fell sleepy and closed his eyes slowly.

In another place… "Where's Conan-kun? It's been a half an hour he went to the toilet!" Ran said anxiously.

"Ah maybe he met a beautiful girl and greet her with his pretended-cutely face," Kogoro said jealously.

"Ha-ha it wouldn't be, dad. He's authentically cute and he doesn't interested of those stunning girl," Ran defended Conan.

15 minutes later Conan woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and see a man with a black dressed passed himself. He still whirling and he saw a white box in the corner. He tried to get it. When he moved on, he felt so cold on his body. WOW he doesn't wear any-thing on his body. He blushed and soon ran to the closet with the box in his hand.

He opened the box carefully and took the stuff inside. It was a white shirt, a green jacket, and a blue jeans. What a coincidence! He didn't wear any clothes and there's someone left his clothes in the toilet? Wow. He clothed up with that. What a coincidence again! The size is same as his body size. He started to think that it wasn't just a coincidence.

He went out to the room. And when he looked the mirror… He was totally jumped in his mind to see what he has seen. HE'S SHINICHI NOW! Oh he suddenly got dizzy over what, and ran out from the toilet. He looked around, right-left there's nothing to see. He ran to the lobby to call Ran and tell what happened.

He stopped his steps.

"What did I do? Tell Ran? NO!" He turned back and ran fast as he could.

But a sweet voice came over his ears.

"Shinichi…"

'What. I shouldn't look back. It must be Ran' He thought.

"Shinichi, Is that you?"

He wanted to go away from her, but she touched his shoulder sweetly. Shinichi turned back and face-to-face with Ran! Oh no! Oh my god!

"It's you…" Ran whispered.

"Ran I'm sorry. I must go back soon 'cause I am solving some case right now! Important!" He turned back left Ran.

"Is that more important than me?" She asked.

Shinichi stopped and bent his face down then turned back to face Ran.

Quiet in seconds…

"Yes, it is." He said gently. "I will go back if it's over. Just wait for me."

"I'm tired to wait over you. I think it's our meeting. Let's find another best new friend and make a new life."

Shinichi surprised to hear that, but he understood. He would solve it later. Ran went away.

"Dad, wait for Conan! I will fetch you later. Now let me go," Ran suddenly got into the car and drove away.

"Hey hey Ran! I'm with you, don't leave me alone!" Kogoro shouted.

"Conan is inside the building. Go find him! I'll catch you later!" She turned back her car and drove away.

"What a— I must go looking for that child? Huh, always make a problem, little child!!!" He was angry.

---

Shinichi ran to storeroom. He sighed, heart-beating, hard thinking, and scariness is surrounding him.

He sat in the corner, alone. Suddenly there are steps came through over him. Shinichi just kept silent and waited who was coming right after him.

A beautiful woman, with short-wavy-browns hair, and elegant style came out from behind the locker. Shinichi was just sitting stick his feet out. "Someone?" He said.

"Kudo. I'm so sorry—"said by that girl.

"Who's that? How do you know my name? is that—" Shinichi not finished talking yet. The girl approached him. Face to face.

"She—sherry?"

The girl kept away from him, "thanks, you still recognize me, Kudo."

"Haibara? Wha—what are you doing? How could be it happen? How you did it?! Have you found APTX Antidotes or—"

"It's a long story to tell. Meanwhile you have changed back into Shinichi Kudo again and there's no doubt, find her and marry her," Sherry said coldly.

Shinichi giggled.

"How can you say that word so easily? I will marry him later, not now. We're still—19," he said.

Sherry silent in a while seemed thinking of something, "bye."

When she got up, Ran was coming up from the door.

"Mouri?" Sherry asked.

"I know Shinichi, you're not really solving a case but you have another girl-friend," Ran said.

"Ran!! It isn't like what you see!" Shinichi got up and tried to make her understand.

"What's more? Sonoko's right. I shouldn't believe and waiting you for this long time," Ran said.

"I will talk to you later, I just got some minute." Sherry said to Shinichi and then walked away.

---

"Ran, please listen to me. I got so much thing that I must tell you. Yeah you're right, whenever you think I wasn't with you, factually I'm next to you," Shinichi said.

"You mean?"

Suddenly, "Ran! I haven't found that stupid child! Err—eh? Shinichi?" Kogoro amazed of what he has seen. "Oh, you made an alibi for having a time with Shinichi just both huh, Ran?"

"I—I'm not, dad. I'm really confused at that time. I'm so sorry."

"Hey hey Kudo-kun, what were you doing and where you been? You know you MADE MY DAUGHTER BEING INSANE!!" Kogoro shouted.

"Go—gomenasai, I'm forced to leave her for solving many cases," Shinichi said hesitate.

"WHAAAAT??!! You must be (blahblah)" He shouted so many words that made Shinichi sweat drops.

"Err—DAAAAAAAAD!!! Can you go for a while? Don't you see I'm talking to Shinichi seriously right now?! When you gonna be an understanding dad?!" Ran was angry.

'Tut… Tut…' shinichi's cellphone rang.

_A/N : Lazy to continue this job… --"_


End file.
